Glitching Destiny
by xxxdramon
Summary: DF Cont. Where 5 new kids struggling cruelism of Digital World. Where the 6 main cast will come later. Because this is place the child never meant to be. A glitch that shattering the rigidity of fate.
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is xxxdramon here.**

**This is a new story from me though it's just prologue**

**Soo... enjoy~~**

**Disclaimer: Digimon isn't mine, it was belong to Bandai**

* * *

**Digimon Frontier: Glitching Destiny**

**Prologue: Just Like Another Days...**

A boy just got awaken from his slumber. His room was a mess. The blue blanket covered half of tanned boy's lower body while he was sitting try to regain his mind. As he rubbing his ruby eyes, he saw the clock. It was 8:45 in the morning. Today, he had plan to do... some kind of trip.

He got out of the bed then went to the bathroom which located after his older brother's room. Before he entered the bathroom, he heard some noise coming from his brother's room. He checked that his brother's room weren't locked (as usual, since his brother always forget about it)and peeped through it. His brother was... you know... what boys teenager do.

He knows better not to interupting his older brother at times like this.

But he's not.

"ONI-SAN! Your girl's is coming up right now" he pushed the door opened with some supposed innocent face.

In response, the half awaken one shot up and push door along with his sibling and locked the door. The little sibling just holding his giggle as he heard panicked voice of the older trying to clean and hididng some evidence.

Then he stalked the bathroom and humming his victorious theme. As he closed the bathroom he heard his name yelled and some cursing by now fully awake teen.

After done bathing, he went back to his room to get dressed. Brown jeans... check. Yellow jersey inside red shirt... check. Googles... no that was for his brother though he brought it just in case... yes just in case, not like he was going to wear it. And lastly, brown cap... check. Everything's done along with his backpack and bag that he had prepared in the night before. And that was his reasoning of his messy room.

Then he went to the kitchen with his belonging to get his breakfast. Apparently, his still messy older brother were therein his reallr sour mood.

"Morning nii-chan. Isn't morning one best time in a day?" The boy joking at his brother. His brother just glared at his little brother who were making his way to table. Though the glare was making the young one happier. It was a sign of his successful job.

Apparently, nobody except them in the house. Their mother were gone to shopping while the father was in the work. As both of their kids were always wake up late their golden week.

As the younger brunette started eating his breakfast which consist of rice and a fried egg, he felt a really weird stare from his brother.

"U-uhhh... What?" The younger one felt uneasy because of the stare. He is hate being an attention of others.

"Why don't you wear googles?" The older one said. He was feeling like looking at the mirror minus googles. Especially like when he was going to... 'somewhere'.

"Why would i? An idiot who use google as fashion?" The little one scoffed. Actually, he brought one. But he didn't want to tell it, especially to his big-headed brother. Because he wanted to wear it like a shounen protgonist... no he wasn't inspired by his brother.

"Yeah whatever." The older one continued to bite. Soon, it was the little boy who were staring at his big brother. But not examining like his brother. More like waiting for something.

"What? Did you fall for me?" older brother teased. The little brother just narrowed his eyes.

"no... *sigh* Sorry, i'm still straight unlike you" the little brother said. Actually there was another reason like certain celebration but never mind.

"haha funny" The big brunette laughed dryly not noticing his otouto's changing mood.

"What's in the bag?" he asked as soon as he saw his brother's backpack.

"My things" Replied shortly. He was little bit upset right now.

"Hmm... Where do you wanna go?"

"Train sation"

"What for?"

"riding the train"

"to where?" It was starting to get his nerve.

"another train station" yes, just upset a little bit.

Usually, the little one would give a better and long acceptable explanation (though it still vague or making his family assuming randomly) as he had many thing he keep from his family especially to certain sibling. But now, he's not in the mood.

"..." seeing this was getting nowhere, older ruby-eyed boy just shrugging it off and continued his bite. Seeing his brother reaction, making him sighed more in little disappointment. 'Just a little mad' he swore in his mind.

Somehow he felt so apart from his older brother since 'the' day. It's like his brother had became really different person in a day.

His brother became more mature... not that he hated adult. But the older was seeing him as a... you know, like a friends that hadn't meet in really long time to the point like stranger. Though the little one didn't know if he did that to his old friends too.

Old friends? Because another thing happened that day is, he suddenly he had new friends that he never played with before. There's a twin, foreigner, older one, even there's one that as old as the little sibling. And god... older one seemed hang out with young boy more than he played with his otouto... It's like he was placed by that boy... no he wasn't jealous.

He swear that his brother must have been either messing with a time device (and that was his most positive reasoning he have), going adventure to another world, kidnapped or replaced by alien or brainwashed by weird evil organization or whatever other crazy theory. Posibbly to the other five kids too.

He remembered that today is 'the' day's anniversary. How did he remember? Well, let's say that day is also important for him for another reason. And that was the thing his brother forget (or didn't know at all if he was replaced by alien)... no... he's not mad to his brother...

Just... Disappointed.

...

((sight is changing))

...

Now he was alone, as his little brother left earlier after breakfast. He didn't knew where his enigmatic brother left. Though he knew his little fella was mad. Dunno why...

Well, he never knew about his brother after all since their relationship is... not that bad but not good either. Neutral maybe?

It was even worse in the beginning. His brother always annoy the hell out of him. Even to the point he wished his brother to disappear.

But it is just past right now. He didn't hate his brother anymore. Some... journey have changed him so and he had learned to control his temper at his brother antique. That also giving him a new friends. In this world or another one.

Though the little boy still annoyed him to death. Could he get at least nicer brother? Like Yutaka's one?

Anyway, he his own agenda as he prepared himself.

The big brunette now ready as he wore red sleveless shirt... (no, more like the sleeve were torn) that he never buttoned with yellow T-shirt inside, brown jeans and black sneakers. Even though, now he didn't wear any cap, his squared-googles were still in its place.

As walked out oh his house, he reminisced everything past years that had really changing him and his friends so much.

The call...

The truck he was almost get hit...

He wondered what if everything never happened. Would he be the same?

In the station near his home, he bought the ticket, the one that he get for free once. For what?

Because today was the anniversary day. It was the day where the destiny bring him along with his friends. This very day was the day he entered (also exited) Digital world.

He and his friends were planning celebrate their adventure as they will meet in Shibuya station.

But, he felt something nagging. Not about the anniversary itself. It was another one...

Well, he would remember it later... maybe.

He reached Shibuya station using the same and always crowded train, then he hopped out of that train and started searching his friends. Then he saw all his 5 friends were already there. As usual, he was always the latest of them.

This group was consist of 6 people with really different personality and none of them were from same school when they first meeting. If they never go to digital world, no way they would hanging out with their very difference.

There was a blue-haired boy who wear bandana to cover his hair who act lone wolf, another blue haired boy who in fact the twin of the bandana one but exact opposite of his brother, a small boy that almost like his younger brother (even his otouto wasn't act like a decent one), a beautiful blonde girl and a big fat boy who were responsible at them.

Their relationship were getting stronger after they come back to home. They was always playing together even though some of them have a quite different of age. Even they entered same middle school though the youngest one was still in the elementary.

As they chatting, The red boy few times glancing at the elevator that he almost missed in the past. He wonder if missed the elevator or his digimon form, Flamon had success stopping his human self. Maybe if he had another digimon form, he could succeed_._

As he gazed the elevator for the last time, he saw the elevator door was opened revealing few kids. Weird, because somehow those kids were reminding him to his group as they around the age he was going to the digital world. There was 4 of them... no, five of them as last was hidden in the most back of elevator.

There's a girl (and quite cute), a big boy, a small boy, a lone wolf type boy (he get that vibe from just looking), and a google boy behind them. Wow, too similar to his group excluding the twin who join late. Even the boy who were the farthest was almost like him...

"Otouto..." The brunette muttered realizing that the boy was his brother. And more, he was wearing googles. Hah... what a tsun boy.

Remebering his brother, some revelation hit him.

His brother... OF COURSE. The day they departing to digital world was the his brother's birthday. How could he forget something about his brother. . Though his younger family didn't act like today was his birthday. Except the foulness in his mood.

He must really forgetful brother. 'Hehe... I should ask for some apologize later.' The boy thought about the little brother feeling in the morning.

He still looking at his brother as those group of his brother were getting out of elevator. The little brother behind them looking down unnmoved in an expression his older brother never saw in him. Oblivion.

Now the older felt really guilty about it. Seems the younger one noticed his aniki. The little brother tilted his head, confused ruby met deperate ruby and then...

*SNAP*

...

...

...

*BOOOOOOOOM*

* * *

**Well, that was prologue. actually i thought of posting it after few chapter done but i thought of posting this to keep up my spirit. Sooo... don't expect i'll be posting fast. i'll tell you viewers when i started weekly.**

**Yes, this is a post frontier fic if you still don't realize. So maybe you could imagine what will happen like entering digital world, fighting bad digimon, death by torture... Something like that.**

**What do you think? An input would be nice. Anything.**

**Thank you for reading and any input you'll give.**

**XXXdramon**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, xxxDramon here.**

**okay, i don't know what came over me but i feel urge to post this even though i haven't finished the draft.**

**So, here it is.**

**Oh and thank for lightus of light for following and favorited this story. (Even when i just start post the prologue and want to postponing this) REAAAALLLLLY giving me motivation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, megaman, godzilla, or what ever i said here except the plot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I : Flowing To The New Adventure... Watch Out, Don't Get Drown**

"Haaa..."

What a crowded train . Why do train have to be crowded in this hot days? Do god forbid me from leaving home? Maybe i shouldn't go away after all.

That was the thing cross the thought of a 6th grade kid in red as he getting out of that sweaty train. He was wearing red shirt with yellow jersey inside and brown jeans. His cap that he put backward making some oh his messy dark brown hair coming out in the front. Black backpack on his back and maroon waistbag on the left. Oh, don't forget googles hanging on his head...no, he wasn't wearing it because of certain person. He was Shinya Kanbara.

In this holiday, he had a plan to... well, he don't know the destination yet as he still looking at the board? Where should he going to now? Odaiba? Shinjuku? Kyoto? Koto? But not Shibuya certainly.

While his eyes still focused at the board, he heard some conversation near him. Somehow one of the voice was familiar.

"S-stop... i-i think we shouldn't go" The voice answered timidly. The really feminime voice were quite familiar for Shinya. And the situation her into to.

"Nah, It's okay. You also get it too right?" Another voice talked. He didn't know this one. Though the voice could belong to male nor female but based on his experince it should be a boy.

"B-but i... i-it..." The first voice was saying something but it was the voice was so small as only some part could be heard by brunette boy.

As the brunette turn to see them, he saw standing against two boys. That pale-skinned girl in white blouse and tueqoise skirt was Aoi for sure. In a really familiar situation.

Aoi Mizushima is a classmate of Shinya in 6th grade. She was a really shy and silent... scratch that, she was too quiet because of her shyness. Another thing is she is really adorable could be said. Her long silky black hair with her bangs that cover her eyes and a pair of light blue eyes making her really cute. And those two were a bad combination for her.

The talking boy was really short wearing dark brown jacket with darker yellow shirt in it, dark brown baggy pants that flipped on the end and a brown beret keeping his hair inside. He was the one that trying hitting on her.

Behind him, was a big kid with dark red hair (maybe already middle school) wearing green long-sleeve shirt with a black tree symbol on the front or something and a brown jeans. Must be the cronies.

"b-but..." Aoi sttutered. 'better help her' Shinya thought as approaching her.

Aoi always got a confession from many boys. Even middle school. But because of her antique, nobody get any reply from her. Wether she was too shy to say yes nor too kind to say no.

In some cases, the male were forcing her. Funny thing is... he was the one that turned them down. Dunno why, but he always around when something bad going to happen to her. Though at first it was accidentally.

"Hey, Aoi-chan. What are doing here?" Shinya came with quite confidence. Well, he had dealing with someone bigger... and more weapon...

"huh... Shi-Shin...kun? I'm... to ele...but ... " was the word heard by Shinya as the shy girl pointing to the elevator. She was trying to get there huh?

"Yes, she will going with us!" The shortie said impatiently with a quite glare to the new boy. It seemed his temper is in the limit.

"Sorry, but nobody touch her. Come on, Aoi" Ruby eyed-boy said starting run and pulling Aoi to elevator. Unnoticed by Shinya, blush appeared on the girl's cheek.

"Geez, Aoi. Could you try to be louder? Those kind of people are need to yelled sometimes" Shinya said as they entered the elevator.

"Wait!" Interupting them as pair of hands were each holding half closed elevator's door. The door opened again as two boys earlier forcefully entered the elevator. Why are they really persistent?

"Why are you so dense? She didn't like you" Shinya retorted as he stepped between Aoi and those guys defensively. Even boys should know their limit.

"HAH?... I'm not hitting on her" the shortie said. Ha, don't try to lie to the one who master it.

"Really? Weren't you stalking her?" The ruby eyed boy still suspicious on them.

"umm... no. Sorry, if we look like stalking her but we were just following the message to the elevator" The big boy said suprisingly humble. Though Shinya still not believe them.

"What proof?" Shinya demanded. Someone tugged his shirt from behind. Aoi?

"huh... it's true?" Shinya got a nod as an answer from the girl. He started to read the girl's phone.

**Come to Shibuya station 12 AM.**

**Enter the elevator in the side west at 12.30.**

**Destiny awaits you.**

'Destiny. Really? These days?' Shinya said mind.

"Are you get the message?" The short boy asked.

"No..." Shinya answered still confused. He's just a boy that trying to help his friends from thugs . And apparently, he was wrong.

"Apparently... this girl was anxious and stalling the time making us almost missed the elevator" the little boy answered as he crossing his arms.

Oh. Shinya had misinterpret what his classmate said and do the opposite.

"R-really? GOMEN" Shinya apologized to Aoi embarassed. Really embarassing though he had got few misunderstanding of Aoi before but it front of others... where is closet to hide in where you need it?

"it... kay." the girl said really faintly.

"I'm sorry dragging into into this... destiny crap. I promise you i'll protect you" the boy in red said with reassuring still embarassed while his hands holding against smaler hands. It was his fault and he must amend it. Unnoticed by him,This making the girl blushing hard.

"Jeez, lovey-dovey these days" the short boy rolling his eyes and teasing making the girl became redder from before.

When Shinya wanted to tell that he isn't Aoi's boyfriend, the elevator opened showing a really big hall. There's many rails on it but only one was occupied by a train. They got out of elevator looking around in amazement. One bubbled in their mind, Why they never seen this place before?

Soon announcement were booming telling them to go inside the train. They did as followed though Aoi still little hesitated. Seeing it, Shinya pulled her hands to the cart.

The head of the train were green triangle shaped with yellow lights that looked like eyes. While the train were green on the outside, the inside were colored in cream. The door was placed left front side of the cart. There's few seat near window and facing opposite window in the cart. At the most farthest seat but not the opposite from the door, there was another boy who were glued to the handheld in his hands.

"Oh, there's another boy too. Are you foreigner?" Shinya asked loudly so the boy could heard. But he didn't got any answer from th busy boy. Maybe he is a foreigner afterall.

The boy was having blonde hair and blue colored eyes. More darker than Aoi's. He wear gray sleeveless hoodie that had 2 pocket diagonally on the side with green long sleeve shirt and darker gray jeans. Also he wear a rectangular glasses with black trim covering the glasses except the upper part. What kind of game he was playing at?

"haro, uhh... guudo moruninnn?" Shinya said in really bad english. He knew his english class were bad especially in speaking or hearing assignment, but he could try.

"You're english really suck and right now is already afternoon idiot" the blondie critisized without any distraction from his game in very fluent japanese.

"hehe, right... Hey, you speak japanese?" Shinya retorted little bit annoyed of this boy attitude.

"Yeah, so?" the blondie answered without glancing away. Couldn't he more appreciating by at last not insulting?

The fight postponed by the bell which signaling the train was departing, the boy in red and the others positioned themselves in the train.

The view outside was changing from the big hall into moving dots constantly. Soon.. it was became boring. Mybe if they started to talking...

"Oh, yeah. We haven't introduced each other. My name is Kou Wakahisa. Nice to meet you all" The shortie declaring himself as he put off his hat revealing his light brown hair knowing Shinya's mind.

"Okay me next then, Hello i'm Shinya Kanbara. You can call me Shinya or Shin." the brunette boy proudly announced himself with grinning. Need to give good impression.

"Okay Shin-chan. Hmm, Kanbara... sounds familiar" Kou muttering the last part. Kanbara isn't a common name. Probably Kou knew his brother.

"My name is Hiroki Kobayashi. Nice to meet you" the big boy said in polite manner as bowing his head. For someone who were bigger than him, this boy was suprisingly humble.

"okay next. Aoi your turn" Shinya said as he nudged his classmate.

"My name is Ao..." the shy girl said.

"Aoi, your voice is drowning" Shinya told Aoi. The google boy felt need to boost her confidence.

"S-sorry. My name is Aoi Mizushima. Nice to meet you all" Aoi looked down in embarassment. The problem is that she cuter like that... no, It's not like he fall for her.

"okay, last..." He trailing to the last man. The cool-like-acting boy.

"Kiyoshi monmouth" the glasses boy said making everyone look at him.

"huh... monmoto?" Shinya little startled at the response. He never knew that kind of family name.

"it's 'monmouth', googlehead" Kiyoshi retorted. Shinya angered at the response.

"hey, it's not my fault i'm bad at english Gaijin" Shinya insulted him. Kiyoshi paused his game and moved his attention to glare the hot-headed boy. Now he got the half foreigner's attention now.

"Then listen your teacher you baka" They started arguing on eah other. The argument-

"You megane"

"jerkass"

"otaku"

"idiot"

-i mean insulting each other became heat because Shinya get closer as Kiyoshi standing face to face. Aoi was trying to calm Shinya with **try** as the key word. Shinya was too engrossed in his insulting spree to notice Aoi.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Hiroki asked the after both throw more tantrum on each other.

"It's okay, bonding between guys. Beside it's fun to watch" Kou replied amused while the green boy confused at the statement. Aoi was starting to panic as when Shinya started to raised his fist.

For awhile, Shinya stopped his word because he swore that he saw a flash of bigger man in green armor (or maybe not even human, he didn't know) replacing Kiyoshi. He realized there's also girl in bikini in corner of his eyes. It was where Aoi was. Before he could his move head more, abrupt things happened.

Suddenly the train suddenly was falling...yes FALLING as in rollercoaster. And kids, you should know you must wear safety when you were in roller coaster... or sit for that matter.

"GAHHHHHHHH"*BAM**DUG**and other sound effect that could inserted*

Finally, the track were became normal as light could be seen end of the tunnel as everybody was in awkward manner.

"Get your ass off my body" blondie yelled at the one who pinning him in the floor.

"Aww, hell. Is this supposed to be a train or a roller coaster?" Shinya said in annoyance rubbing his aching head. He

"wow..." short brunette said as he looking through window. Soon, the others following him to the window. Though google boy could smell something stinks like a puke.

It was amazing. Only dark blue sea below and clear blue sky up could be seen. Apparently, the train were travelling on rail in the surface of water.

"Where are we?" Hiroki asked in confusion.

"Other worlds" blondie replied like a good captain obvious.

"Wh-what? H-how?" Aoi asked in fear.

"Well, message about destiny, never-known underground hall, phone transforming, what else do you think?" The glasses boy pointing the fact. At least he has good knowledge to Shinya's credit.

"Well, you got a point... Wait, the phone !?" Kou asked as he pulled his phone from the jocket jeans. Or it was. As he pulled it, he also realized it wasn't his phone anymore.

The phone now had become some a yellow device with three button (two white button and one red button). There's a rectangular screen with brown background and white hexagonal with a branch on each corner. On the left side, there a brown casing.

It was for the others but in different colors. In Aoi's, yellow is replaced by dark blue and the brown by lighter blue. Kou's main color is dark brown while the secondary is green. Shinya is black dominant over red and lastly, Kiyoshi is the most weird as it has silver dominant with transparent part where it showing some machine part.

"What!? NOOO... I just bought my phone last week" Kou yelled making everybody sweatdropped. Wow... his phone is more important than getting lost in another world.

"Relax, it might turn back when we return" Kiyoshi said dismissively. Shinya was agreed with him... just agreeing, not friending with him.

"And when will we return?" Kou retorted making everybody silence. Now that he mention it...

They knew nothing about this another world. Could there's a monster lurking in the dark. hell, maybe there is nothing but monster in this world. How could they survive?

And when will it's over? Will they go back after few years? Are they return as an adult? What their life? What about family and friends? Will they become a stranger to these kids?

Soon, The red boy realized that the air was sour. He need to keep up the mood.

"I think it will be fun" Shinya said. He never planning today where he want to go, but he never thought he WOULD go to the another world. But HEY, Maybe he could get a change pace from his old life... A true great thing as his achievement... not like before.

"We must be heroes if we were called here. Like in RPG" Kiyoshi added. Shinya gave some credit to the blondie also understoood their anxiety.

Somehow, those word were making everyody felt relieved. Just like a game huh... he wondered...

"ATTENTION, SOON WE WILL REACH OUR DESTINATION" booming voice were heard. It was different from the one in the hall as it was coming from front.

As they saw the front through window, they saw shoreline with white beach approaching them. Soon after, train move along the shore till a reach a station. The station itself made of was only a rooftop made of coconut leaves and a row of chair. The train soon stopped at the station.

All of them getting out as they got out as saw athe surrounding. Apparently they were in white sandy beach. So tropical.

"Thank you for the ride mister...?" the big boy said in polite to train. Too polite even to inorganic things that couldn't respond.

"NO THANKS. IT'S MY PRIDE AS A TRAILMON PLANARIA, SON OF WORM. I THINK WE SHOULD GOOD BYE FOR NOW" Trailmon said as the engine whistled. And the train was ANSWERING!?

"Wait... The train is a monster? And we are INSIDE him all this time?" little boy said in disbelief as the train starting to move. Yes, duh Shinya thought. He said he was son of a worm and he sure that worm must be married a godzilla (or mecha Godzilla so, it become machine) to be that big.

"He was a good monster... i think" redhead answered as all the children stared blankly at the train moving far. Either at the previous fact or they fact the train just left them without telling them what to do.

"Okay then... LET'S START OUR ADVENTURE" Shinya said excitedly as he pull one fist to the air to pumped their spirit... and it failed miserably as everybody just sweatdropped.

"Sh-shinya... Y-your backpack" Aoi tugged his shirt. Why? He was bringing his backpack in the trai... SH%T!

"WAIT!" Shinya said as he ran really fast tring to after the one that carrying his backpack.

Unfortunately, he stumbled over something pink and fell as the smoke moving faraway.

"MY BAAAAAAAGGGGGG!" He said in dramatic pose. So much for the excitement from before.

"HWAAAAAA" loud voice heard from the pinkie thingy louder than Shinya snapping him.

As they saw closer, that was pinkshell with black marking opened showing green slime with yellow eyes crying because he was kicked by Shinya. Panicking, the boy try comforting the monster for he didn't want to get angered locals in his first day. Who knows how strong is his parent.

"Geez, we came here just an hour ago and you already beat a fodder." Kiyoshi mocked as the kids reached the boy that just 'beat' a monster. Shinya replied it with a glare then comforting the monster again.

"hic... hic... i'm okay. Who are you?" the the slime asked after he had calm down.

"I'm Shinya. This is my friend, Aoi, Kou, Hiroki and megane-san. We're new here. What's your name?" The boy said gesturing to each of them and getting hit from Kiyoshi.

"Shinyamon? I'm Shakomon. Welcome to Sochlor beach~~~!" Shakomon asked in happy voice. Not noticing bickering between two boys.

"SHAKOMON! I found you at last." Deep voice said as a shadow covering the kids making the two boys stopped fighting. As they turn around, they saw a... gray walrus with carapace on his back and yellow fur covering his head, hands and tail wielding hammer as tall as one floor building making blood from their face drained.

"i just wanna playing. And i found new friends here. Guys, this is Zudomon, he is the guardian of sochlor beach" The slime pointing at big monster.

"Thank you for playing with shakomon. Hmm... Aren't you by any chance human?" The monster said as observing the frozen children.

"y-yes, we are..." Shinya answered trying to regain his composure. Are they going to fight first boss already?

"Well, welcome to the digital world." Zudomon said in welcoming gesture.

"Human? The one that save our world before? YAY, I GOT A FOOTPRINT OF HERO" now even shakomon squealing like a fanboy.

"Uhh... Thanks?" Shinya said didn't know how to react to the situation. Then the children got the explanation they want as they sat down in the sand.

Apparently, this world called digital world was inhabited by Digimon. Digimon are creature that made of fracture code which also main composition of whole digital world. And more and more.

As explanation were told everyone were focus on Zudomon. Except one. Actually, she was already long distracted as they reached the station.

The human girl were somehow feel distracted. She didn't know why but she kepet glancing at one direction she felt. She felt wanna go there right now.

But some part of her were feeling anxious. She didn't know what happen if she went there and that was dangerous. She afraid if bad happened there.

She didn't know what to do as she kept quiet. She wanted to told the others but then again, maybe it just her feelings because of this new world.

Shinya was getting bored to the history lesson around and saw Aoi was glancing away.

"Aoi?" that snapped her out of her trance.

"h-huh? Y-yes?" the girl said to the concerned boy.

"Are you okay?" Shinya asked because he knew something wrong.

"I-it's okay" She said hiding her issues. Though it was failed.

"Tell me" the boy said as he narrowed his eyebrows. Shinya always the type that insisting for answer. Aoi knew that she had to give up. Shinya is really stubborn boy that always get his answer. Wether good or bad. That was one thing that making her...

"o-over the-there..." her voice were drowning as she was pointing at far shore. Shinya couldn't make anything the pointed area.

Then Shinya asked Zudomon something in that direction. Zudomon said there was lagoon right and then he led them to the lagoon.

The little brunette asked the reason. Shinya just told what Aoi felt. Hiroki added it could posibbly their warrior spirit much to Shinya and Aoi's confusion. It was responded by Kiyoshi still in his annoying tone.

Apparently it was how previously humans fight in that world. There were ten spirit. Fire, light, ice, wind, lightning, water, earth, wood, steel and darkness. But they to find them first though to access the power.

And the problem is nobody knew where were the spirit as they were hid in different place from before. The most posibble one who know was the three celestials. Shinya asked about the celestial, making him getting another insult from the glasses boy.

"See Aoi? It was your warrior spirit after all" Shinya reassured her.

"I-i don..."

"It's okay." Shinya interrupted her.

"B-but what if"

"it's okay really. I'm going to protect you... i promise. So is the others"

"B-but..."

"Who will protect me? Ha, there's Zudomon with us. There's also the others. Beside, you know me after all" Shinya said with his grin. Knowing the stuborness of the boy, Aoi just sighed in defeat.

"Shinya your name is it? Have you been here before?" Zudomon said. He feel amused seeing this group held. Reminding him of the child group from before.

"No, why?"

"You remind me one of the human. It was when i was still child level, i'm a gomamon in my island..." and story goes on. Soon they reached their destiny. It was a small cave.

"Sorry, i could only lead you until here. But, i will wait here in case something happens" Zudomon continued. True to his words since the cave were as size as an human adult.

"I knew this place." Shakomon cheerfully hopped into the cave. Soon they were all following him.

"Thank you very much mr. Zudomon" Hiroki said as he was the last one getting in.

At the end of the tunnel, they something the astounding scenery before their eyes. It was like little dome made of blue grayish as the wall. Different color of flowers were hanging in the wall and somehow blooming. The floor... well only one the side since there's most center is filled with water. The ceiling was like web of rocks letting sunshine penetrating to lake below. The lagoon itself was like cliff, deep but coral and reef which in the wall is shine becausee of the sun.

"Beautiful" Kou was the first one to said. No one moved as they were amazed.

*Splash* except one.

"Shinchan!" The little brunette glared at the splash.

"What? I couldn't resist." Shinya replied as he grinning wildly making Kou glared deadlier than before. He loved to piss off his friends.

Soon, others also starting to have fun. Shinya who were reaching the center now was looking around below him like the coral and many others. Then he noticed something moving down there-

"Shakomon?" the glasses boy asked after he feeling sure about this kind of scene what will happen next. He could feel certain flag. A boss event more likely.

"yes, megane-san?"

-Something like fish. 'Well, this is water after all.' Shinya thought still wacthing the fish below swimming.

"i'm Kiyoshi. Remember that. I wonder, why did you say you used to come here?" He urged to hit Shinya more later.

Shinya still looking the fish that became bigger and started to shine.

"Because i've never come here for really long time" The shell answered still floating in water.

"Why?" Kiyoshi somehow feeling his guess was hitting the mark.

"Because of...*Shing*that"

"GAHHH" Shinya was missed an inch from the... laser or energy or whatever it is.

Something from water coming out. It was the fish as it jumped to highest rock there is.

"Who dare to enter my region!" the fish yelled while crossing his arms... yes, it has arms and also legs as he standing cockily. Closer look, the fish was having grey scales covering all his body except purplish stomach and legs.

"Coelamon, this is my friends. They were going to kick your butt." Shakomon said proudly.

"Ri... what?" Shinya dumbfounded.

"Yes, because you are heroes" Shakomon was excited.

"ummm, Shakomon. We can't fight without our spirit" Kou pointed out.

"wha? B-but heroes is the one that kicked the bad guys. Right? Right?" Shakomon pleading as he opening his shell and showing his puppy face. Everybody felt pity except Kiyoshi who just looking at the situation.

"Coelamon, is it? Couldn't we go with diplomatic way?" Kiyoshi said observing the prehistoric fish.

"NO! Nobody except me owning this place. I don't wanna any chitchat anymore. VARIABLE DARTS" Coelamon finished as his claws shining and throwing another blade-like energy like before.

Jeez, why do first boss is always an idiot deaf one? Seems like there's no peaceful way.

All the kids scattered avoiding it except Shakomon making him unconscious.

Coelamon was cheap person since he was always attacking from far as so nobody could reach him. Though his attack was fast. The entrance is off-limits since Coelamon could halt them as he was faster through water.

"Hey what about your spirit, Aoi?" Shinya said as he just remembered they reason to come in the first place.

Aoi just shakingly pointing her finger toward center bottom of the lagoon as she was too afraid.

"crap... I KNOW" Shinya said as he ran towards Aoi then whispered to Aoi.

"What? b-but" Aoi said in fear.

"It's okay." Shinya said reasurring her.

"b-but" Aoi looked away fearing the worst will happen. But, Shinya put his hand on her cheek and moving her face so they could see each other in the eyes.

"relax, i'm gonna okay. You're gonna protect me after you get it. Just focus getting your spirit." Shinya tried to reassured her.

"Wh-wha... If he attack you before..." Aoi arguing but stopped as she saw a boldness in his eyes.

"Trust. Me. Okay?" Shinya bolded his words.

"..." Aoi knowing her friend can't say anymore just nodding. He always like that. Using his self as a bait. Aoi knew it. And the worst, she couldn't do nothing. It making her wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry if i'm forcing you. But, i know you can do it. You're the only hope for now" Shinya said in smile then running to the other side of the lagoon. That word giving her strength.

"HEY, COELAMON. WE WILL BEAT YOU BECAUSE I HAVE PLAN" Shinya yelled making all eyes were over him. Coelamon stooped his motion to hear the boy's words.

"Really?" Kou asked in glee tone.

"Yes, easy. His attack was too weak and slow after all" Shinya said in confidence.

"What do you mean?" Shinya getting attention he wanted as coelamon focused on him.

"wellll... you only shoot from water and it was could seen really easy."

"So...?" Coelamon crossing his arms as he moved his head aside. Though he admitted it was true.

"Like that, i bet soon you will exhaust yourself... i mean there was many of us and shoot us randomly. You'll exhaust yourslef you know" Shinya grinning toward the annoyed fish.

"yeah, so?" Coelamon said annoyed because what the boy said was logical. Shinya . After really sure, the brunette nodded once toward certain direction as his plan is start.

"ohh, i know. I bet you were only strong in water. I mean you will be dried fish if you out here" Shinya arched his eyebrows underestimating the fish.

"What did you mean? Can't you see me out of water right now!" Coelamon growled. He had almost in his limit. He wanted to break this kid. Unnoticed to him, one of them were slipped away.

"Really? I bet you were just showing off as you were trying breathe really hard" Shinya provoked. The others just silent thinking how lost is Shinya's mind. Well, limit break.

"GRAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Coelamon jumped out of water toward Shinya as the target ducked making Coelamon hit the wall.

"Hehe... Shinya right. You were weak on the ground after all" Realized Kiyoshi as he saw one of them missing. Especially the one who supposed getting her spirit here.

That earned another energy slice from the pisces. He almost get hit as it was faster than when it was shot from water.

Then he started to chase Shinya on the ground due his temper. The problem is, Shinya is one of the best runner there. Others also helped him by also adding insult to thefish. Soon realization hit the pisces.

"W-Wait a minute... one of you isn't here" well, he realized the plan.

"You just realized it?" Shinya said in mocking tone to stalling time.

"Y-YOUU... You did it so somebody could escape and call from help to outside." Coelamon felt madder from before as he was fooled.

"Wow... your brain were working after all" Shinya said sarcastically since the fish was smart enough to ironically making up things for him.

Meanwhile, the girl in question were actually deep floor part of the lagoon. She was trying to find her spirit down there. But, she didn't know what it look like as she frantically looking around as only sand were seen on the lowest part. Only sands and some corals were seen the ground. She was afraid that she would fail this.

Why? She was only shy girl that happened entered this place. She never thought fighting again monster like digimon. She always afraid saying something that making the other hurt making her always silent or saying it faintly. If Only she didn't say about this direction... maybe...

But it already happened. Now, she must what she could. She wouldn't fail...She couldn't fail. Because, Shinya had trust her. because Shinya had put himself in danger. For her. Now, she will protect him like he protect her because her indecisiveness.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw weird corals. It was weird because it has rainbow color and forming big hole in it.

"ARGHH" at last Shinya was caught and tackled to ground by coelamon.

"Gotcha. Now,I wonder if human could breathe in the water?" Coelamon smile evilly.

Coelamon then bit his victim's right shoulder leaking ironic liquid followed by voice of pained boy. Then jumped toward into the salty lake dragging the boy. The other were trying to grab Shinya but it was no avail as he was too fast. Shinya also unprepared as he didn't breathe much air before his face under the surface.

As Shinya getting deeper, he saw Aoi still swimming toward corals. He was panicking because he didn't want coelamon saw Aoi. He thought a way to making the fish were looking other way.

Well, he got an idea.

"GRAHHHH" Coelamon yelled as his left eye was hit by the boy.

More like, making him couldn't look at all rather making him looking the other way.

It was two bird in one stone. Coelamon screamed in pain as his bite at shinya released.

Getting opportunity, Shinya then swimming upwards trying get more oxygen. Unfortunately, Coelamon retaliated quick hitting Shinya in the chest to the coral wall near him. The impact making him opened his mouth and lost the air. The view starting to blur as he started losing his conscioucness. Is he going to die? In his corner of his eyes he saw something shining.

Instead filled with despair, Shinya smirked victoriously as he slowly closed his eyes. The quadruple fish confused at the boy. The boy was supposed to be drowned soon, but why did he look happy? Then answer is coming.

From bottom, something fast was coming to them and tackled the fish to the side. That thing then grabbed the boy and they swam to surface really fast.

From surface, everybody looked at the water as something jumping out of water. And It was beautifu.

It was teen girl with cyan skin. Her red eyes matched with her long and long gray hair that glistening under the sunlight. She was wearing light dark blue bikini armor along scaled gauntlet and long dark blue scaly sock that revealed weebed toes on the end. In her hip was dark green whip hanging.

"Who. Is. that?" Kou shocked and amazed at the appearance of the girl. So is the others.

"YAYYY, that must be warrior of water" one of them yelled.

"That was Aoi?" even Hiroki coudn't close his jaw.

"Right... Hey, when did you awake?" Kiyoshi asked the green slime that yelled before as he wiping blood that streaming to his lips. Not an injury from battle for sure.

"huh... i'm always awake. I just... waiting" Shakomon replied 'innocently'.

"Really, frikking cute critter and their 'innocence' these days" Kiyoshi muttered.

As the new warrior descended from air and landed in grace, She put Shinya down followed by the others crowding them.

"Shinya? SHINYA!" the digimon shook the boy. Shinya was unresponsive. The new warrior became panic.

"Let me handle him. You take care of that first. Hiroki, Kiyoshi help me. Shakomon, get help from outside" Kou ordered as he checked Shinya's body.

"GRRRR, WHO THE HELL THAT ATTACKED ME? WHO ARE YOU" Coelamon yelled as he was jumping of water.

"I'm Naiamon, the warrior of water. Coelamon, please stop your violence act. You can't force your will because you have power." The humaoid digimon said changing her focus With determination and anger in her eyes.

"what, warrior of water? So what." Coelamon said in anger. Then he charged his claw and shot his variable darts to Naiamon.

Naiamon responded as she jumped forward avoiding the attack. Then she like to throw something out of her mouth.

"PRESSURE WATER" very high speed of water coming out of her mouth (instead of puke) shot toward the prehistoric digimon.

Coelamon was startled because of the speed water and it reached his body and pushed him hard to the wall.

Realizing he was at disadvantage, the fish then jumping in the water trying to get safe zone.

As he reached deepest lagoon, he trying to held energy much more from before in his claws as it shined brighter then before.

"DEEP WHIRL" whip shot toward Coelamon who were still charging. Whip circling the fish body then tied him along with his arms making him snapping out of his focus.

Then whip pulled him out side in air as Naiamon was ready her attack again.

"PRESSURE FLOW" The high pressurized water hit on the helpless fish head on.

The fish that attacked now was on the wall as he slid down to the ground. A ring appeared around him. It was the thing that called fractal code.

"Your ways has corrupted. Because you use power for own self. Even to the point hurting the others. Now, let water purified your soul FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE" Naiamon bring her ex-phone to the front of Coelamon. Light appeared and leaving none in its place.

The warrior glowed then leaving the timid girl from before panting hardly as fall on her butt. She did it.

She was never learn martial arts or in a fight before. But she somehow, could do it. Even that digitize thing was never known to her. it was like... she knew it from before after she transformed.

But, it was come with price.

"Shi-shinya..." Aoi cried so hard as she fell to the foor. If she wasn't hesitate, He wouldn't hurt. If she was faster, he wouldn't be drown.

She didn't hold her tears at all. Soon, everybody gathered around her. She didn't really care around her. She only wanted him to be okay.

"...you did your best." That's not important for her now.

"I-is Shinya"

"I'm sure he'll be rest in peace" no... no... He couldn't...

"WAAAAAAA..." Aoi cried louder than before. She didn't want to acknowledge he died.

"it's okay Aoi. His spirit shall be always wiAWAWAWWW" Aoi was snapped because it was voice of the dead is yelled in pain. She tilted her head up.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" It was Shinya supported by Hiroki.

"for playing with a maiden's heart. Jeez, I let you talk first cus' i thought you'll do better, but you just hurt her more." Kou glared at the boy after hitting the pained shoulder really hard.

"Gomen gomen. Umm Aoi, you're doing great job, really. Thank you for saving me" The hurt brunette complimented Aoi. Aoi could do nothing except cry harder as Shinya felt more guilty from before. Hiroki was silent while Kou had a smug on his face knowing the girl. Kiyoshi just rolled his eyes and pulled out his game.

Only Shinya didn't realize the tears wasn't tear of sorrow from before. It was tear of happiness.

Happiness that she could be some help.

Happiness that everybody was alright.

Happiness that he is saved... the one that always that saved her... the one that her only...

...

...

...

Anyway, everybody were going outside meeting Zudomon who were worried seeing one of them injured. Soon, they were resting in Zudomon's house.

Everybody felt excited for getting their own spirit except one. The youngest one.

He saw the whole fighting and he was speechless. All they was just want give some lecture (through it was with force). After the fighting done, the fish were gone. Like a monster in RPG.

But he knew more, that fish was than monster. He could talk (like monster). But he also had feeling. Just like human. Even his behavoiur was so human in his view.

Yes, he knew the fish was bad. But to the boy, he was just act like a normal bully. But, to as far as making him disappear isn't it too much?

He glanced back at the direction of the lagoon as he remembered the coelamon were disappeared. But now, No trace of him at all. Is he dead? Thinking that it's like killing human making the boy sick.

'Are we here to become a murderer? Are children brought here just to be murder bully like coelamon?'

* * *

**1st chapter done, YAY**

******Sorry if next chapter will be in long time. I've already told in previous chapter that it will be hiatus a while but as i say above.**

**Sorry for the one that waiting for main cast they will came really really late (umptheenth or twenty maybe). The reason i use only OC first because i want them grow first instead of babied by the older generation. Even i think shinya is a half oc since i couldn't make out much trait of him from the canon.**

**And, the why i use an OC digimon? Well, let's just say i think everything was couldn't be seen through one side. Just like saying only possible evil is the one with darkness. There was another side we could see.**

**Like few last sentence, it was another way to see what you called a hero. In one way, he killed monster. In another, cute little innocent slime was massacred by evil shining human. worse if it for gald. Especially metal slime one. **

**...damn. Sorry, side effect too much reading mao maoyuu yuusha and high sugar.**

**Now, lighter talk. i think you could guess who's own what. Try me. In review or PM.**

**About the story itself, what do you think? or maybe the fighting scene? Is it good? Is it full of hole? Tell me if something felt wrong.**

**Lastly, thank you for reading, reviewing, favouring, following, PM-ing or whatever you do with this story. **

**XXXdramon**


End file.
